


Measure for Measure

by grelleswife



Category: Kuroshitsuji | Black Butler
Genre: Established Relationship, F/F, Nina takes Grelle's measurements, Trans Female Character, and things quickly get romantic, bisexual Grelle, it's high time I gave this rarepair some love, lesbian Nina
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-01
Updated: 2019-10-01
Packaged: 2020-11-08 16:18:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,102
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20838437
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/grelleswife/pseuds/grelleswife
Summary: Grelle asks Nina Hopkins to take her measurements for a dress, and the tailor is only too happy to oblige.





	Measure for Measure

**Author's Note:**

  * For [CosmicLion](https://archiveofourown.org/users/CosmicLion/gifts).

> This work was inspired by a wonderful drawing done by cosmicli0n for Sapphic Sutcliff Week. <3
> 
> Technically, the story is set in canonverse. Nina and Grelle are in an established relationship, so Nina is fully aware of Grelle's true nature.

“Would you like to take my measurements, darling?”

Thus had Grelle unspooled the thread, giving both Nina Hopkins and herself permission to unravel and cut free from the tiresome constraints of day in a glorious flourish of color. As was quickly becoming her wont, Grelle had dropped by Nina’s shop just before closing. The tailor had regaled her with racy gossip from her clients and ideas for her latest designs (they were brilliant, of course—no one knew clothes like Nina Hopkins). Grelle drank in every word, her laughter free and effervescent in a way it never was at the dispatch. The red death couldn’t help but be beguiled by this mortal’s charisma. _Stage presence_, that’s what Nina Hopkins had. She was a herald of the new era that was on the horizon, her animated expression and boundless energy revealing the verve and pluck that had enabled her to stand tall in an age when women were supposed to bow their heads and cover their ankles. Grelle coveted those hazel eyes with glints of gold, and the creamy whiteness of her throat drove her to distraction. But it was Nina’s _hands_ that particularly enthralled her. They were so small, agile, and nimble! Those hands worked marvels in the shop. However, Grelle’s mind was busily occupied with the patterns they might draw upon her skin.

Nina had excitedly told her about some of her newest stock. “We have a cloth that’s the most stunning shade of red! It would look perfect on you.” Her eyes traveled over Grelle’s body with both a professional’s approval and a lover’s longing. “I must use some of it to make a dress for you.”

Grelle seized the opportunity. Placing her hand over Nina’s, she purred, “Well, would you like to take my measurements, darling? Right now?”

Nina had appraised her keenly. _You mean what I think you mean, don’t you?_ her eyes had silently questioned Grelle. _I do indeed_, the reaper confirmed with her phosphorescent gaze. _I do indeed_.

Nina exercised restraint at first, treating Grelle like just another customer. However, Grelle felt the slight unsteadiness in the other woman’s fingertips, and that intensified her own cravings. When Nina wrapped the tape around her waist, Grelle squirmed, sighing wantonly and tilting her head back. Her eyes closed while she relished the heat that flowed down her body like magma. “Stay still, you,” Nina laughed, tightening the measuring tape. Oh, damn, that pressure was perfect. Grelle’s back arched, and she whimpered. Nina was quick to take the hint, pulling the tape even tighter. “Please stay _still_, Grelle,” she ordered huskily. Grelle’s hands drifted to her midriff, and her fingers splayed at the feeling of being bound fast. _Yes, Nina. Make my breath come short til I grow dizzy. Hold sway over me, if you can. Show me that you can subdue Grelle Sutcliff_.

Tailor and reaper rapidly tossed aside their inhibitions. Nina ventured beneath the purple dress Grelle wore to explore the length of her thighs and calves, running her fingers over them with an agonizing deliberation that Grelle knew full well was meant to further inflame her desire. It worked; she was gasping and trembling with anticipation by the time Nina stood up to measure the span of her arms. “Really, if you keep twitching like this, I’m going to have to tie you up,” she crooned. Grelle grinned like the Cheshire Cat. “You have a quite a bit of spunk, threatening a grim reaper like that,” she panted, eyes heavy-lidded with lust. “But I’m sure you’d never _actually_ dare to.”

Nina’s eyes narrowed. “Watch me,” she retorted saucily, winding the yellow tape around Grelle’s wrists and yanking her forward.

The tailor’s sheer _confidence_ dazzled her. Grelle found herself entranced by those sparkling brown eyes, sweet intoxication running through her veins. The reaper was a mighty goddess and (in bloodstained days gone by) Jack the Ripper, but Nina gripped her measuring tape with an imperious assurance. A lazy, salacious smile spread across Grelle’s face as the tape dug into her skin. _You’ve got me wrapped around your finger, darling, and I wouldn’t have it any other way_.

“I need to know the proper dimensions of those lips,” Nina continued, the color high in her cheeks.

Grelle batted her lashes and smirked at the naked ardor with which Nina regarded her. “The fact that I’m taller than you makes that a biiiit of a challenge, my honey. And you’ve bound me so wickedly tight!” This wasn’t strictly true; a modicum of effort on Grelle’s part would have freed her in an instant. Why do that when she could _let_ Nina command her, though? Grelle’s most glorious triumphs were generally the fruits of her own submission.

“Then my tall woman must get on her knees!” Nina ordered. Her fist instinctively clenched harder on the measuring tape wound about it.

Grelle’s knees promptly hit the floor. She gazed up at Nina adoringly, and her legs spread in anticipation. _Oh, I am under your _thumb_…_

“Please,” the reaper beseeched her. _Darling, if you tarry much longer, I’m going to burst like a bright red berry._ “Wouldn’t you like to measure _everything_? Every inch I’m keeping hidden beneath this dress?” Grelle wheedled.

Nina practically pounced on her, and Grelle’s back hit the wall as the tailor’s mouth subjugated hers. She was warm enough to drive out the wintery chill of death Grelle bore within her immortal body, if only for a while. At last, Grelle released herself from her voluntary captivity. Snapping the tape, she eagerly undid the Nina’s dress even as the tailor frantically yanked at hers. Nina winced and murmured remorseful apologies when she tore Grelle’s garments in her zeal, but Grelle merely laughed. “I don’t want prim and proper,” she insisted, stroking Nina’s damask cheek. “I want ripped lace and tattered silk. Tie me down…”

_Because I don’t know much time we’ll have together_, she almost said. That was the curse of loving a mortal while you were left unravaged by the years. However, Grelle quickly pushed the painful thought to the back of her mind for another day (she had a knack for ignoring that which did not bear contemplating). Best to focus on the heat and passion of the present. Nina kissed along her jawline, while her hands lovingly caressed Grelle’s body.

“I’ll make you dozens of dresses. Hundreds…” she sighed rapturously.

As Grelle yielded herself up to the other woman, she smiled at the thought that, for all her skill, Nina could not possibly measure the depth and breadth of the love she felt for her.


End file.
